50 YamixAmaterasu Sentences
by SuffocationXJay
Summary: -points to the title- yeah.


1. **Sunlight**.

Yami always seemed to hate the bright glow of the sun on any day. It blinded his darkness and brought hope and joy. But whenever he saw Amaterasu, smiling under the warmth of the Japanese sunlight, he couldn't help but love it.

2. **Melody.**

All Shinto Gods were known for singing beautiful pieces that could restore a land's grace with a single note, however, when Yami heard Amaterasu sing, he was assured no voice or god had more beauty within.

3. **Encounter.**

The first time they laid eyes on the other was on a battlefield stained with the blood of thousands of Celestials, and both wanting nothing but to kill the other.

4. **Lazy.**

"Ammy! Get up."

"B-but... I don't wanna."

5. **Stargazing.**

On Tsukuyomi's most brilliant nights, Amaterasu would always take Yami out to stargaze, wishing on every star in the galaxy that the two would be together forever.

Yami would always wish for the same thing too.

6. **Ink.**

Yami couldn't help but laugh as Amaterasu turned to look at him, face smeared with ink from her painting, and making her look like a child testing out paints.

7. **Evil.**

No matter who they met or conversed with, everyone would believe Yami was a cruel, manipulative evil spirit. Though in the end, their opinions would never change Amaterasu's true insight of Yami, as she always believed there could be no such evil inside his heart.

8. **Cold.**

Amaterasu would never be immune to the cold, and would freeze immediately, prompting Yami to remove his extra layer of robes and wrap it around her so she would avoid getting frostbite.

9.** Dragon.**

"You know Yami, people believe Koi Fish are actually dragons in disguise, and become one once they are at their peak of strength."

"And you are implying..?"

"Perhaps your fish could be a dragon too. What do you think?"

10. **Trust.**

Amaterasu put her trust in Yami from the day they met, and to this day, Yami was confused as to why.

11. **Eyes.**

Amaterasu loved the crimson shine that Yami's eyes had, and constantly found herself lost inside them whenever she gazed.

12. **Oriental.**

Amaterasu loved how Yami looked, carrying an oriental look of maturity and elegance - something she never thought she could contain.

13. **Nightmares.**

It was no rare sight to see Amaterasu awake late at night, screaming as the vision of her parents dying played over and over again in her head. In those times, she would always curl into Yami's embrace and cry until her eyes were completely dry and she was smiling in the arms of her love.

14. **Hair.**

Amaterasu's hair was a collision of the colours of a sunset and sunrise, galaxies, and stars, and was as soft as velvet. On nights when they would cuddle together, Yami would rake his hands through it, never unfazed at how glorious it was.

15. **Hidden.**

Amaterasu would always hide in a cave whenever her brothers caused trouble, and it always resulted in Yami and Uzume luring her out once more with the promise of laughter and smiles.

16.** Smirk.**

God. Did Amaterasu love Yami's smug smirk.

17. **Bloom.**

"I love nothing more than watching cherry blossom trees bloom in the springtime."

That was literally the 136th time Yami had heard that line from her.

18. **Painting.**

"I'm bored. Can I draw a portrait of you Yami?"

"As long as you don't screw it up too badly and make me look like Mr Orange again."

19. **Stealth Mode.**

Amaterasu always glowed a brilliant white glow, so it was impossible to sneak anywhere with her following you.

20.** Proposal.**

"Amaterasu. Every minute I spend with you becomes the next greatest minute of my life. I love you.. so much. Mere words couldn't ever explain my feelings.

So... I was wondering...

...would you marry me?"

He was immediately met with an embrace, tears of joy, and Amaterasu screaming 'YES!' to the heavens.

21. **Colours.**

Amaterasu's favourite colours were red, black, and gold.

Yami's favourite colours were blue, white, and silver.

All colours opposite of the others.

22. **Drunk.**

Amaterasu and Yami never actually did drink, afraid if they may get out of control when their brains were as clouded as Kasugami's mist.

23. **Technology**

Being a religion of nature, Amaterasu despised all technology that took over her entire world, tearing down trees and polluting the air. Yami was the only exception, and she would always forgive him whenever human technology caused a disaster.

24. **Broken.**

Amaterasu was broken even since the genocide that destroyed the Celestial Plain, and any memory of it would send her crying her heart out in the shadows, mind like shattered pieces of glass, which Yami was never afraid to place back together, even if it meant his hand would bleed from the sharp blades each glass shard had.

25. **Motto.**

"Ammy WAIT!"

"No 'wait'! Leap before you think Yami!"

26.** Guardian.**

Amaterasu always asked Izanagi if Yami was actually a guardian angel in disguise sent to protect her.

27. **Bulletproof.**

Yami couldn't remember the last time someone had been able to touch Amaterasu in battle after they had fought.

28. **Seasons.**

Amaterasu loved summer because the sun always shone the brightest, and spring because the cherry blossom petals bloomed in rainbow colours. Yami loved winter because of the gorgeous snow, and autumn most of all because he could witness Amaterasu acting like a child, whipping up leaves and giggling.

29. **Trip.**

"Ouch! Yami, I know you did that on purpose!"

30.** Jealousy.**

Yami could sometimes see the jealous glare from Yomigami whenever he and Amaterasu kissed, and it always made him wonder if perhaps Amaterasu shared the same feelings for Yomigami somewhere as well. He would always brush the thought away though, because they vowed to never love another.

31.** Flirt.**

The minute Amaterasu flirted with Yomigami was the same minute the poor glass in Yami's hand met its death.

32. **Paradise.**

Amaterasu and Yami would sometimes sit at the highest cliff on the Celestial Plain, talking about how the Celestial Plain was paradise, and was only made as such because they were together.

33. **Attitude.**

"Sometimes, Ammy is such a kid." Yami muttered under his breath.

34. **Storms.**

One of Amaterasu's biggest fears were storms, and the minute one started, she would seek Yami's company immediately. For this reason, Yami grew to love storms, as they were the only thing that would make her hug him, even if she was angry with him.

35. **Flames.**

"Amaterasu. What have I told you about playing with fire?"

...

"**Owww**! My hands!"

Yami could be heard face-palming from the other side of the torch.

36. **Instruments.**

Amaterasu played the flute, and Yami played the violin. Together, they made the most beautiful harmony.

37. **Wounds.**

Yami could sometimes get hurt in combat, some wounds simple, some even fatal, but luckily for him, Amaterasu was always there to patch them up after.

38. **Kiss.**

Their kisses were short and sweet, but the love within was what truly counted.

39. **Questions.**

"Hey Yami."

"Hmm?"

"I know Ninetails couldn't kill me in Sei-An City because the 'room was too small' but why in the world did he flee and leave me there alive? The idea is just bugging me."

"I don't know Ammy. I just don't know."

40. **Memory.**

Memories could not be overwritten, but Amaterasu would do her all to help Yami get over his past as the Emperor of Eternal Darkness.

41. **Father.**

Izanagi was Amaterasu's deceased father, who didn't exactly approve of Yami, but still accepted him because he made Amaterasu happy.

42. **Drowning.**

"Help Yami, I have only one Solar Unit left to live!"

His chuckles could be heard from the shore, as he watched his wife struggle in the shallow water of the pond.

43. **Honey.**

"You remind me of honey, because you're sweet."

"Well Ammy, you remind me of honey too, because once someone finds you, you'll stick to them and never stop bugging them until the end of time."

44. **Brothers.**

"I hate Susanoo and Tsukyomi, they always mess things up."

"Believe me, it's the same with Akuro."

45. **Howl.**

Amaterasu's victory howl was one of the most brilliant things Yami had ever seen, and was sometimes the only reason he would attend battle with her.

46.** Reflection.**

Yami's reflection on water was always the same, a demon with blood-curling eyes and sharp teeth, but Amaterasu's mirror wouldn't ever allow such misfortune, and showed a handsome deity worthy of respect, exactly how Amaterasu saw him.

47. **Resolve.**

In the end, Yami did have the resolve to do what was right, and remove all the darkness from people's hearts.

But without Amaterasu, it would have been a hopeless dream.

48. **Nippon.**

The spiritual world of Japan was the most sacred place of all for the two, and they would often visit the lands to rekindle their love for one another.

49. **Heavenly.**

No word could describe Amaterasu more.

50. **Chibiterasu.**

_When Yami dared to open his eyes once more after Amaterasu had used a ritual to create a god from their wedding rings, he found himself standing beside Amaterasu, staring at a pure white figure, asleep in the grass ahead of them. The two quickly ran over to inspect it, and the figure was revealed to be a small boy with vast white hair, red markings, and clothes of a Shinto God._

_Amaterasu was both smiling and crying, and she picked up the child in her arms, cradling him before turning to Yami._

_"His name... is Chibiterasu..."_

_"...And he is our own son."_

No words were ever more beautiful for Yami.


End file.
